Jihad (New Earth)
Also, a secret organization in the U.S. government called the Cabal lent secrets to Qurac. Suicide Squad The original members included teleporter Chimera, digital killer Djinn, speedster Jaculi, monster Manticore, Thuggee assassin Ravan, and their leader Rustam. President Marlo of Qurac demands that they prove themselves, and they massacre an airport to demonstrate their abilities. Amanda Waller sends the Suicide Squad to destroy them. Rick Flag leads this team to the Jihad's base, an old World War II fortress called Jotunheim. It is revealed that Chimera is actually the superhero Nightshade undercover, and the Jihad's handler Mushtaq is the American spy Nemesis undercover. Bronze Tiger defeats Ravan and denies him an honorable death. Captain Boomerang easily kills Jaculi, as Boomerang is used to fighting the Flash. Deadshot kills Manticore. Enchantress destroys the machine that gives Djinn his powers. Plastique is sent to destroy their super-soldier labs, and she betrays the Squad by warning President Marlo, but Nemesis captures her. Rick Flag has a fistfight with Rustam, but Rustam escapes and kills Mindboggler. The Suicide Squad destroys the Jihad, but Rustam swears he will rebuild his team. Battleground Manhattan This team struck New York City with individual terrorist acts. Their mission was to capture the Suicide Squad and return them to Qurac—where they'd been tried in absentia and sentenced to death. Nevertheless, Ravan, Ifrit and Agni were captured. Rustam and Badb escaped; Manticore was killed by the Duchess, and Jaculi was shot by Deadshot. Through a twist of fate, Ravan was captured by and recruited to join the Suicide Squad itself. Amanda Waller also began to attempt to liberate Mindboggler's essence from the programming of Ifrit. Soon thereafter, Rick Flag undertook an unauthorized mission to Qurac and destroyed Jotunheim (and killed Rustam). Ravan's end came in Israel. Waller was contacted by an Egyptian man named Nazair who claimed that even though Kobra was in Israel, he was a threat to Egypt's interests as well. Kobra killed Ravan and Ravan's body was supposedly shipped back to India. New information, however, suggests that he may still be alive. Agni's next move was to try to free Marlo from U.S. custody. He again teamed with Badb and a new water-breathing member, Piscator (a Janissary). The Suicide Squad received advance notice of this attempt and switched Marlo with Nemesis. At the same time, Israel's heroes, the Hayoth also descended on U.S. soil seeking to take Marlo. For once, the Jihad escaped fatalities. The fates of Badb and Piscator are unknown, but Agni kept on, especially after Qurac was destroyed by Cheshire. Outsiders Agni assembled a new team with help from Rustam's son, Njara Kattuah, and sought its vengeance against America. However, the vengeance was short-lived. Checkmate agents were able to track the Onslaught as Markovia, but the terrorists made their way onto an airplane bound for Gotham City. On board, they were discovered by the Outsiders, whom they battled mid-flight. Soon after their crash landing in Gotham, the surviving members dispersed. The Onslaught was later reformed under Njara Kattuah and succeeded in kidnapping Amanda Waller in revenge and killing Havana and Modem. They were no match for the Squad when members of the JSA were drafted to help. Njara was killed by Deadshot and the others escaped custody. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * | Links = * }}